oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tree Gnome Stronghold
Eagles' Peak |south = Outpost |east = Baxtorian Falls }} The Tree Gnome Stronghold in the kingdom of Kandarin is one of the largest cities in RuneScape, spanning quite a large area, and is populated solely by gnomes. Its most notable features are the Grand Tree, the Gnome Stronghold agility course, and the Gnome Ball field. The Tree Gnome Stronghold was added with the Agility skill on the 12 December 2002Update of 2002-12-12 - Agility skill online, and was the first (and originally only) Agility training area. Features General *The Grand Tree is the largest structure within the Stronghold and is located in the north-east. *The Gnome Stronghold agility course is the lowest-level Agility training course in RuneScape, and is located in the eastern region. It is impossible to fail or to lose any life points on this course. *Recently, Jagex added a new harder agility course for players with 85 agility or higher above the main agility course. This course will give weight reducing clothing to players who complete 250 laps without failing. *There is a swamp to collect king worms and swamp toads for their toad's legs for Herblore and Gnome Restaurant in the north-east. Many players collect swamp toads here which sell for a decent price. *The Gnome Ball field is in the north-west. *There are a total of seven yew trees and three magic trees for Woodcutting, which combined with the close bank makes it a great place for training level 99 woodcutting. *There is a small flax field, as well as spinning wheels for Crafting and Fletching. *Brimstail's cave in the south-west contains the gnome wizard Brimstail who can teleport players to the Rune Essence mine. The cave also contains a Singing bowl for making a Crystal saw and items for The Eyes of Glouphrie quest. *There is a Fishing area in the south-west, which players can use for fly-fishing and rod fishing. *A Fruit Tree patch is watched over by a gardener named Bolongo. *A Tree patch is watched over by a gardener named Prissy Scilla. *There is a mining location under the tree, accessible only after you have completed the Grand Tree Quest. *There is a tortoise pen to the northwest and a terrorbird pen to the west. The tortoises drop decently high priced tortoise shells but can hit pretty high and the mounted ones can hit higher but due to the swamp, you can visit there right below the pen and heal yourself with king worms and toads legs(don't forget to pull off the legs!). The banks are very useful because they're close to yew and magic trees. Transport There are many ways to get to and from the Stronghold. *From East Ardougne, you travel North-West until you reach the Stronghold *The Gnome Glider, which is located on the top level of the Grand Tree. It allows quick transport to the peak of White Wolf Mountain, Al Kharid, Karamja, and the Feldip Hills (after finishing One Small Favour) *Just below the entrance to the Grand Tree, there is a Spirit tree that players can use after completing The Grand Tree. It provides transports to the Tree Gnome Village, the battlefield of Khazard (near Ardougne), just north of Varrock and to Mobilsing Armies. *Players can use the Balloon Transport System after completing the quest Enlightened Journey. This can transport a player to Entrana, Taverley, the Crafting Guild, Varrock, and Castle Wars. *Finally, seed pods from Gnome Restaurant activity can be used to transport a player to the Grand Tree instantly. They are consumed after one use. Quests *The Eyes of Glouphrie *The Grand Tree *Monkey Madness Music *Gnomeball *Gnome King *Gnome Village *Gnome Village2 *Narnode's Theme *Neverland *Waterfall Trivia * The lowest levelled Agility course is located here. * There are no water features in the entire city. * When put at the right angle, one of the ponds in the swamp toad area looks like the cooking icon(That being a pot.). Other Attractions Tree Gnome Stronghold is questionably large compared to the size of its inhabitants. It has a flying network ,a cooking and delivering minigame, a tortoise pen, a terrorbird pen, magic trees, a swamp with worms and toads, a gnomeball field, an agility course, a mine under the grand tree, and a cave where Brimstail can teleport you to the Rune essence mine. Additionally, it has a weapon shop, a grocery store, a bar, a clothing store, and a bank. The excess of trees and flax as well as an Agility course make it a good place for training Woodcutting, Firemaking, Fletching, Crafting, and Agility. References Monsters *Gnome guard *Mounted terrorbird gnome *Gnome woman *Gnome child *Terrorbird *Gnome fi:Gnome Stronghold Category:Cities Category:Gnome Category:Capital cities